


georgie smut

by petergabriel



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10279502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petergabriel/pseuds/petergabriel
Summary: you dominate george? i had 1965 george in mind when writing this okay bye-bye





	

"I'm so hard..." George pleaded.  
"Be patient, baby," You shushed and kissed him sweetly on his sweat-covered forehead as you continued your grinding. George was usually more dominant when it came to your outside relationship, but in the bedroom he took a more submissive role. Not that you didn't like that, if anything, it was a huge turn-on for both of you. It wasn't like he didn't like to take control every now and then either, he just enjoyed being dominated by you and you enjoyed dominating him.  
"Y/N..."  
"Did I say you could speak?" You halted your grinding and he groaned from the sudden lack of friction. You decided you wanted to have fun with him tonight.  
"N-no."  
"Then shut that hot mouth of yours," He nodded submissively. "Good boy." You murmured, leaning down to press your lips against his and resuming your grinding against his still clothed erection. "I have a lot in store for you."  
You broke the kiss and slipped off of straddling him momentarily to strip yourself. Once you discarded your top and skirt, his cheeks flushed when he realized you were wearing lingerie he had picked out for you underneath. 'She had that on underneath the entire day..?' He mentally cursed his straining hard-on while his eyes followed your every move wantonly. You bent underneath the bed and pulled out some rope, to which his eyes widened and his heart quickened when you began tying his limbs to the bed posts. Of course, since you took the dominant role and George had admitted on several occasions he enjoyed being restrained, this wasn't your first time using rope on him, but he still got a rush every time you did. Once he was tied to the bed nice and tightly you climbed back onto the bed and on top of him, getting into more of a cowgirl position. George just gazed back up at you, half-lidded eyes never leaving yours, mouth slightly ajar, breathing softly. God, he looked so hot like that.  
"I'm gonna have my way with you for the rest of the night," You cooed. You began unbuttoning his shirt and were pleased to finally get a glimpse of his handsome chest and lovely midriff. You looked him up and down longingly, a thin coat of sweat had covered his body and your eyes eventually wandered towards the noticeably large tent in his pants. Now the only thing keeping you from him were those damn pants and that damn underwear of his. Unzipping and discarding the jeans and undies, you finally freed /him/, nearly ripping the clothes off him in the process. You reached for and squeezed his erection and began to slowly palm him. He attempted to place his hand over his mouth instinctively, but the rope his hand was tied to stopped him from doing so. Speeding up your pace, it took every bit of self control in him just to refrain from moaning. You watched in pleasure as he bit his lip eagerly and involuntarily bucked into your hand.  
"Mm you like that, huh?" You teased, knowing damn well he couldn't answer you if he didn't want to get punished. You lent down to lick the pre-cum that had accumulated off his tip and he couldn't help but let a prolonged groan slip out. Immediately, you halted your actions and got into a new position so your throbbing pussy was now right in front of his face. You bunched the lingerie to the side, exposing your wetness to him, "Lick me."  
He happily obliged. Squeezing his eyes shut, he lifted his head up so he could start licking your nearly dripping folds; finally giving you the sort of pleasure you'd been craving ever since the two of you began kissing each other. You threaded your hand through his soft hair, bucking your hips against his mouth and practically smothering him while he feverishly continued.  
"Just like that..." You sighed and he continued, beginning to suck on your throbbing clit as well.  
"Mm..." He lapped and hummed against your core and you pulled his hair in unison. The pleasure and pressure continued to build gradually until you suddenly came undone with a heated moan, giving you the quick release you needed so very badly. He was so skilled with his tongue he made you cum within minutes without touching anything else or using his cock, and you loved it. Not to mention, you could've swore you saw stars the second you came, it was so damn hot and intense. He continued eating you out throughout your orgasm, licking up your cum and moaning against your pussy. When you felt satisfied enough you leaned back so you could peek down at him.  
"You've been a really obedient boy," He looked up, "Mostly..." You continued, petting his hair, "I'll let you start talking again, but I won't be untying you just yet." He gave a sigh of relief and you gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He seemed okay with that.  
You leant down and you started to pump him once more, this time slowly, so he could finally let himself loose vocally.  
"Oh, Y/N..." He whimpered, thrusting into your slow, soft touch. You sped up your hand, "I love you so much..."  
You smirked and licked the head of his cock teasingly, again, gaining another loud groan out of him. That was always something that never ceased to make him moan. You decided he really did deserve the pleasure in return for the amazing orgasm he had just given you, so you began taking him in your mouth while continuing your pumping.  
"Please..." He plead, and you quickened your sucking, hollowing out your cheek and taking him in deeper and deeper. You began to caress his thighs and balls as well, the over stimulation was almost too much for him.  
"Y/N...I think...m'gonna cum." He huffed, throwing his head back and biting his lip when you began taking him deep in your throat. "I'm gonna -" Just before he could let himself go completely you stopped sucking and his now painfully hard cock slipped out of your mouth. He groaned in defeat. You looked up innocently to see him staring back at you with those same lust-filled eyes along with his mouth hanging wide open.  
"I didn't think you deserved to cum just yet." You mused, sitting upwards so you could look over his flushed, vulnerable body. George just accepted it and allowed you do what you wished, you were the one in control after all. Even if his dick was nearly purple and he was a few seconds from blowing a load in your mouth.  
You changed your position once again. Now the two of you were both flush against each other (with you on top of course), the only thing between you two was the sexy lingerie you still donned. You continued kissing him passionately and sweetly, exchanging and mixing the taste of his pre-cum along with your own cum. You then forced your tongue inside his mouth, to which he responded with an open moan. When you pulled away from each other your mouths were still connected through a string of saliva. George had spit dribbling down to his chin so you wiped it off with your thumb, giving him one final (this time soft) kiss.  
"Thank you..." He mumbled shyly when the two of you broke apart once more.  
"I hope you aren't tired just yet," You began, he shook his head 'no'. "Good. You ready for me to finally fuck you?"  
"Yes! Please, Y/N," He pleaded. He wasn't at all ashamed to admit it, he needed to be inside you right now.  
"Just so you know, there aren't any catches, Georgie. I want you to really enjoy yourself this time." You caressed his cheek, "Don't hold back those beautiful moans of yours either. I wanna hear them all." You began untying his hands and legs from the bed and finally slipped out of the lingerie you had been wearing. You wanted to pleasure him and do as much as he did for you, but most of all you just wanted to give him the best release he'd have in a long time.  
"Take me baby..." He begged and you did just that, hoisting yourself over him and guiding his dick inside you. You steadily lowered yourself all the way to the base and he quivered and cursed from the sensation of being completely inside of you. His tongue was definitely a good asset but nothing could compare to the way he filled you out so perfectly. You slowly started to move, setting up a nice, steady pace. Soon enough, you both were moaning each others' names along with a string of curses. "Fuck! That feels so good..." His now-free hands went straight for your hips, guided you up and down his cock. He also began to thrust upwards into you and you almost came right then and there. George's shuddering along with the mixture of his sweet voice moaning your name was enough to turn you on and take you over the edge. From the way his fringe was plastered to his forehead and the way his eyes were squeezed shut you could tell he was definitely enjoying this as much, if not more, than you were.  
"F-fuck me, Y/N..." Was apparently all George could muster at this point because it was the only thing he kept repeating over and over. Once you started to feel his dick throbbing deep inside you you knew he wasn't going to last much longer so you began circling your clit and squeezing yourself tightly around him. He arched his hips in such a way that allowed him to fuck you the deepest and hardest. You couldn't help but scream his name. "I'm so close..."  
"M-me too," You huffed, frantically rubbing circles on your clit and speeding up your already fast pace, "Come on Georgie...cum inside me, baby..." That was all it took for him to be pushed over the edge.  
"Oh, fuck! Y/N!" He pulled you down onto himself so roughly it triggered your own orgasm as well. The feeling of George being the absolute deepest he could be inside you along with the twitching of his cock and warm cum shooting deep inside you gave you one of the longest, hottest, but also somehow loving orgasm you'd ever had. It was even better than the one George gave you earlier.  
"G-George!" You both rode out each others orgasms out until you collapsed on top of him in fatigue.  
"Fuck...Y/N...yer so good." George held you in his arms, the two of you were both trying to regain your breath and steady your pounding hearts. "Yer so good to me."  
"Fuck, George," You finally panted.  
"You just did."

**Author's Note:**

> ill be honest i wasn't sure how to end this or even how to continue it.  
> anyways... this is my first ever full fledged one-shot, thanks for reading!  
> (feel free to request stuff but please be detailed with your request and keep it classic rock related)


End file.
